Los 4 Dementes
by Rotsuke
Summary: La historia de 4 chicos que trabajan en freddy fazbears pizza para sabe rsus misterios
1. Chapter 1

Todo un dia normal para un chico que tenia hambre

(Chico)tengo hambre cuanto falta para llegar a la casa

(Papá)aun como una hora puedes esperar?

(Chico)pero tengo mucha hambre no podemos comer en freddy fazbears pizza

(papá)bueno si quieres

(Chico)si!

*Se detuvieron en la pizzeria el niño con mucha hambre pero el papa no muy preocupado ya que no le gustaba la comida de la pizzeria*

(Chico)voy a ver los animatronics

(Papa)ok

*el niño de 8 años camino hacia donde estaban los animatronics pero cerca de ellos encontro unos niños que tambien les gustaban los animatronics y la pizzeria

(Chico)hola mi nombre es Richard y tengo 8 años

(Chico) el mio es Alexander y tengo 10 años

(Chico)el mio es Sebastian y tengo 8 años

(Chicos) y el mio es Alexis

(Richard)y tu edad Alexis

(Alexis) tengo 9

*pasaron horas en la pizzeria ellos no se cansaban de hablar de su animatronic favorito o sobre la pizzeria pero un dia ya no permitieron ver a los animatronics y ellos no se volviero a ver*

**8 años despues...**


	2. Chapter 2

** Cap Numero 2:el conejo me mira**

(Richard)voy a conseguir trabajo

*agarra el periodico y encuentra un anuncio de un trabajo que da mucho dinero por no hacer mucho en freddy fazbears pizza*

*pero en ese momento recordo su infancia con sus amigos*

(Richard) bueno creo que voy a conseguir el trabajo

*va a la pizzeria pero era diferente a como era antes*

(Richard)esto no era freddy fazbears pizza no la recordaba tan grande ni muy diferente,mejor voy a donde esta el jefe

*el chico va por los pasillos buscando al jefe y lo consigue*

(Richard)eh hola me interesaria trabajar como guardia nocturno

(jefe) vale estas contratado

(Richard) pero no a visto mi curriculum

(jefe) solo firma el contrato de que freddy fazbears pizza no se hace responsable de que muras o quedes herido,ademas trabajaras con 3 chicos

*el chico firmo el contrato y su jefe le enseñotodo lo que tenia que saber*

(Richard) ok creo que me voy vuelvo a las 12

(jefe)ok

*saliendo de la pizzeria se encuentra con alguien*

(chico)hola tu eres Richard verdad?

(Richard) si pero tu no eres alguien que conosco?

(chico)si me recuerdas soy Alexis trabajo de guardia nocturno

(Richard)que bien bueno nos vemos

*en la noche*

**Noche 1 **

** 12:00AM**

*richard entro a la pizzeria sin problemas y llego hasta la sala de vigilancia y se encuentra con alexis dentro de la sala y con dos mas*

(Richard) eh hola

(Alexis) hola recuerdas a Sebastian y a Alexander

(Richard) si ellos son?

(Alexander) si hagamos el trabajo solo tenemos que quedarnos hasta las 6:00AM no hay problemas solo no nos dormimos y ya

(Richard) claro no hay nada aqui solo jugamos con el telefono y ya pero por si acaso Sebastian mira las camaras

(Sebastian) ok

*Sebastian se pone a ver las camaras mientras que los demas escuchaban musica o jugaban con su telefono*

** 1:00AM**

*no a aparecido nada en las camaras*

(Sebastian) no hay nada mejor voy a jugar con una consola vigila tu alexis

(Alexis) ok pero a las 2 vigila Richard

(Richard)dale solo vigila

no parecia haber problemas hasta

** 2:00AM**

(Alexis) te toca Richard

(Richard) ok dale

*Richard vigilo hasta las 2:30 y se movio bonnie 2.0*

(Richard) no mames mierda se movio el conejo pendejos se movio el el conejo

(Alexis)solo es escusa para no ver las camaras

(Richard) bien mira tu mismo

*los demas ven las camaras y ven que se movio chica2.0*

(Richard) Sebastian revisa a donde se fueron

*Sebastian se pone a revisar las camaras como loco*

** 3:00AM**

*Sebastain encuentra a chica en el comedor y a bonnie en las ventilacion*

(Sebastian) rapido alexis tu el pasillo Richard tu encargate de la ventila izquierda y alexander tu de la derecha

*todos le hicieron caso cuando aparecio bonnie en la ventila*

(Richard) mierdaaaaaaa

*cerraron la puerta de la ventila y el conejo se fue*

**4:00AM**

(Alexander) no te despegues de la camara Sebastian)

(Alexis) y ahorren energia podemos terminar muertos sin energia

*en ese momento chica aparecio en la ventila derecha y Alexander se tiro y activo la puerta*

*y chica se fue*

(Alexis) como hiciste eso

(Alexander solo fue reflejo no hay que preocuparnos al fin y al cabo hay que trabajar juntos

*las palabras duraron hasta que se movio freddy todos decian que era el fin pero uno se quedo en pie en el pasillo*

(Alexis) yo me encargo pero nesesito que hagan su parte

(Richard) si pero una cosa como vamos a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a freddy

(Alexis) aun no tengo la idea pero podremos

**5:00AM**

(Alexis) nos falta poco... solo 1 hora

(Richard)te pareces 1 hora con freddy poca

*esta ves el conejo aparecio en la ventila del lado contrario y en el pasillo estaba freddy*

(Richard) adios mundo

*Alexis salta hasta llegar al interruptor mientras freddy se acercaba pero en otro lado bonnie entraba lentamente

(Alexis) mierda

*Alexis logro activar el interruptor le cerro la puerta a freddy pero bonnie le salto a sebastian*

y justo en el momento en que bonnie salto eras la 6:00 y se desactivo y callo al suelo

**6:00AM**

(Richard) lo lo logramos vivir si!

*todos se fueron muy rapido hasta sus casas

* * *

><p><strong>ASPECTOS<strong>

**alexis: es un chico de 17 años igual que richard es moreno y su cabello es color cafe y tienes ojos marrones**

**richard:es un chico de 17 años blanco y su cabllo es marron ojos color cafe**

**sebastian:tiene 16 años y tiene el cabello marron un poco mas brillante que el de alexis es morenos y tienes ojos marrones**

**alexander: Cabello negro moreno tiene 18 ojos negros **

**bueno quiero agregar un agradecimiento a un amigo que me hablo sobre esta comunidad y que tambien hace buenas historias es**

**lucario_blanco bueno gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

**cap 3:la mordida del 2015**

*todos estaban reunidos en el parque hablando de que hacer esta noche*

(Richard)estas seguro de que hay que ir

(Alexander)si nesesitamos saber por que cambio tantola pizzeria y por que chica bonnie y freddy eran asi no los recordaba de esa forma

*Sebastian tenia una conputadora y estaba investigando*

(Sebastian)solo dice que la otra pizzeria fue destruida junto a los animatronics pero dicen que ellos siguen vivos en la pizzeria de ahora ademas la demolieron la antigua por que un animatronics casi mata un cliente

(Richard)3 de ellos intentaron matarme y no veo quemen esa mierda

(Alexis) pero alexander tiene razon hay que saber que paso en esa pizzeria da mucha curiosidad

(Sebastian)bueno vamos hoy pero aconsejo tener esto

*Sebastian saca una caja de musica*

(Alexis) en que nos va ayudar

(Sebastian) en el juego impedia que saliera la marioneta y si hay una mejor la llevamos

(Richard)eres el unico imbecil que esta en esa pizzeria y aun juega el juego

(Alexis)bueno la llevamos creo que sera suficiente

*se hace de noche *

**Noche 2 :**

**12:00**

*todos llegaron y se pusieron como en la otra noche solo que aqui sebastian se sentia procupado*

(Richard) dale sebastian tu vigilas y giras la caja

(Sebastian)dale

*quito la vista de las camaras y dio vuelta a la caja pero en ese momento se movio mangle y foxy*

(Sebastian) coño mierda se movio foxy y mangle

(Richard) no se muevan de sus puestos

*vio su relog y solo pasaron 15 minutos y foxy aparecio en el pasillo

(Alexis) creo que aqui no sobrevivimos

*Cerraron la puerta pero Sebastian vio una sombra pasar por la puerta pero no le dio importancia*

(Alexander) hey poblemas

*Alexander apunta a la camaras se movieron nuestro amigos de la anterior noche*

**1:00AM**

(Alexis) cerramos todas las puertas pero no vamos a tener oxigeno

(Richard) podemos quedarnos asi hasta las 2 AM maximo

*gira la caja sebastian y el tiempo paso hasta las 2:15*

**2:20AM**

(Richard) abre las puertas coño

*abrieron las ventilas y hay estaba chica y tan rapido la abrieron la cerraron*

(Richard) vete a la mierda gallina deforme

(alexis) calmate solo espera pacientemente

*y asi encerrados quedaron inconsientes y sin aire se hicieron las 4:00

**4:00AM**

*alexander abre todas las puertas y no habia nadie*

*los demas despiertan y todos estan mas relajados

(Alexis) lo lograremos solo faltan pocos segundos

*pero al ver la hora se desiluciono*  
>(Sebastian) no hay pistas de mangle no la e visto desde que se movio y no veo a foxy<p>

(Richard) yo si esta caminando enfrente mio

*se ve a foxy en el pasillo caminando muy rapido*

*cierran la puerta pero justo en ese momento en la ventila estaba bonnie

**5:00AM**

(alexis) conejo pendejo vete

*alexander cerro la puerta*

*todos muy cansados estaban respirando como si estubieran muriendo*

(Alexis) solo faltan 10 minutos nosotros podemos

(Alexander) bueno creo que sobrevivimos

(Sebastian) nunca haremos esto de quedarnos sin oxigeno otra ves

(Alexis) ok buena idea nesesitaremos algo mas bueno vamonos

*justo faltaba 1 minuto y era las 5:59 en un pestañar mangle sale del techo saltando hacia alexander mordiendole la cabeza de Alexander

**6:00AM**

(Richard) no mames alexander!

*el chico cae al suelo con la mandibula de la zorra en su cabeza*

*en ese momento sebastian recuerda ver pasar la sombra de mangle*

(Alexis) esto esta mal muy mal como coño paso

(Richard) no tengo idea pero ayudenme a llevarlo

*los chicos le quiten a mangle de la cabeza y se lo llevan cargado a una ambulancia*

* * *

><p>bueno hasta aqui todo le doy el capitulo 3 como disculpa por subirle el capitulo 1 2 veces bueno si ven errores me los dicen si tienen dudas o algo para ayudarme me dicen adios<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:El niño de los globos**

*en la ambulancia todos estan con su amigo*

(Richard)coño haga algo

(medico)pero repitame que le paso

(Alexis)lo mordio una zorra en la cabeza

(medico)pero la mordida esta muy infectada y sinceramente el no va a vivir mas de 1 hora

(Alexis)ok entendemos

(Richard)sebastian no me has dicho nada desde que lo atacaron te pasa algo

(Sebastian)no me pasa nada... solo que yo vi todo vi pasar a mangle pero no le di importancia

(Alexis) y (Richard) que!

(Sebastian) cuando cerraste la puerta de foxy vi pasar la sombra de mangle pero pense que solo era un fallo de energia

(Alexis)por tu culpa acaban de matar a Alexander no entiendes piensalo coño piensa!

*Sebastian sale de la ambulancia*

*en el dia*

*en la oficina del jefe de la pizzeria*

(Richard) nos vamos de esta mierda entiendes pendejo

(Jefe) entiendes no puedes irte firmaste el contrato te quedas hasta que terminen tus 7 noches y solo te faltan 5

(Richard)7? no eran 5

(Jefe) eso es solo para traer guardias pero no el contrato dice 7 noches

(Alexis) espera tenemos que quedarnos aunque nos maten por 5 noches mas

(Jefe)si

*los chicos se van*

*en la noche*

** Noche 3**

** 12:AM**

*Sebastian se adelanto y se puso en las camaras sin hablar mientras los demas continuaban con su trabajo*

*en ese momento aparece foxy en la entrada y en el mismo momento le cierran la puerta*

*en las ventilacion aparece bonnie y mangle con la mandibula llena de sangre*

*Richard se encargo de las 2 ventilas pero mangle no se fue*

(Sebastian)el niño de los globos aparecera en 5 minutos por la ventila izquierda

**1:AM**

(Richard) vamos a ser claros en algo mandibulin te vas y nos dejas en paz o*es interrumpido por mangle*

(Mangle) o que

(Alexis) esa cosa habla

(Richard) mierda hablo esa mierda hablo

**2:AM**

*Mangle desaparecio de la ventila pero quedaba poca bateria para los chicos y sebastian seguia girando la caja*

(Sebastian) cuidado en el pasillo *dijo mientras giraba la caja*

*estaba chica y bonny al frente*

(Alexis) perfecto la gallina

*cerro la puerta rapido pero en ese momento el niño de los globos estaba acercandose a ellos*(disculpen lo llamo de esa forma desde que juego el juego)

**3:AM**

(Richard) jajaja no nos hacen nada

*Se puso unos audifonos Richard y se tiro en un rincon*

(Alexis) ojala estubiera tan relajado

(Sebastian) les aconsejo pararse y gritar

**4:AM**

(Richard) por que

(Sebastian) por el*señalando al niño de los globos*

(Alexis)mierda

(Sebastian) ya calmense

*Sebastian lo empuja con una patada y le cierra la puerta*

(Sebastian) vete a la mierda

**5:AM**

*mangle estaba en el pasillo caminando lentamente mientras nadie alumbraba*

(Richard) estubo cerca

*todos distraidos sin ver a la zorra caminando hacia ellos pero en un momento la zorra no se podia mover*

(Richard) esa cosa de nuevo

*Alexis cierra la puerta antes de que pase*

(Sebastian) bueno creo que funciono los alambres que puse

**6:AM**

(Richard) nos vamos perras

* * *

><p><strong>Amigos no se si mañana podre subir el capitulo pero si no lo subo pasado mañana tendra 2.<strong>

**chao :D**


End file.
